Club Penguin -On the Go! Edition-
is a Club Penguin game for the Nintendo 3DS. This is the fourth Club Penguin video-game and it is the first Nintendo 3DS game. Features and Gameplay This Club Penguin video-game was made specifically with the Nintendo 3DS in mind, utilizing a lot of the built-in hardware features, as well as being one of the largest Nintendo 3DS games in general due to the size of the game's content. This game is actually a "remixed" version of Club Penguin, containing many similarities to the online game. Reason being this game is like this is because it's geared towards those who are fans of Club Penguin who don't have a computer or those who travel a lot. While containing a lot of features utilizing the internet, the game is also geared towards those who don't have internet as a majority of the game could be played without internet features. While containing many similarities, there are also many differences between the two games; the most obvious being that everything is completely rendered in 3D graphics, complete with three-dimensional models. There are also continuity nods with the first Club Penguin video-game, Elite Penguin Force, where there were rooms exclusive to that game such as the Tool Shed and the Puffle Training Room that are accessible here. Gameplay Similarly to the online game, players create their own penguin avatar with a username and a color of their choice. After that, players are open to the world of Club Penguin. Players could play the various minigames available and earn coins to customize their penguins and decorate their igloos. While exploring the island, players may earn stamps as achievements while also collecting weekly pins. If players meet certain characters, players will be able to take on certain roles and occupations during gameplay. Roles There are many roles that the player can take on for those who want to do more than just play minigames and earn coins. Story-Heavy While this game doesn't feature an exact one sole storyline, the game features three roles that contain an extensive storyline that will make sure to entertain the player. * EPF Agent - A series of missions involving the Elite Penguin Force against Club Penguin enemy, Herbert P. Bear and his minion, Klutzy. * Ninja - Series of training sessions to become a Ninja and then a Fire Ninja, Water Ninja, and Snow Ninja. A never-before-seen storyline dealing with Samurais are included. * Pirate - Discover the world outside Club Penguin with Rockhopper through many adventures. Others There are also roles that are less story-oriented and are more focused on fun. * Musician - Become a famous musician with the help of the Penguin Band and Cadence. * Puffle Trainer - Become a Puffle Trainer with the help of the Puffle Handler. * Author - Become an author with the help of Aunt Arctic. * Scientist - Become a scientist with the help of Gary the Gadget Guy Secret Bonus * "Friend" - This is a story-heavy role and it is unlocked after completing the EPF Agent scenario. Become Herbert's first penguin friend and begin to understand him as a person. The type of friendship the player and Herbert concoct depends on both Herbert and the player's actions. Locations Plays The stage would play different plays each month. Here's the list of plays that appear in-game. * Space Adventure * The Twelfth Fish * Team Blue's Rally Debut * Squidzoid vs Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal * Quest for the Golden Puffle * The Penguins that Time Forgot * Ruby and the Ruby * Fairy Fables * The Haunting of the Viking Opera * Underwater Adventure * Norman Swarm Has Been Transformed * Secrets of the Bamboo Forest Special Plays This set of plays only occur during a party or special event. * Night of the Living Sled: Live * A Humbug Holiday * My Awesome Life - The Herbert Story Minigames These are minigames that could be found throughout the world of Club Penguin. * - designates minigame that could be played with online capabilities ** - designates minigame from DS games Characters These are the characters the player is able to meet in-game. The characters labeled as mascots are deemed the most important characters on Club Penguin. Parties Sometimes on certain months, the entire island of Club Penguin will be decorated to a certain theme like Halloween or Christmas. * Puffle Party (February or March) * April Fools' Party (April) * Medival Party (May) * Island Adventure Party (June, July, or August) * Music Jam (June or July) * The Fair (September) * Anniversary Party (October) * Halloween Party (October) * Holiday Party (December) Trivia * Music that was originally heard in the online game that are heard in this game has been remastered, remixed, and re-recorded with live instruments. Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Fan Games Category:Club Penguin